Ghost Ray
The power to emit ecto-energy beams. Also Called *Plasma Beams *Energy Beams *Ecto-Blast *Ecto-Energy Beams *Ecto-Energy Blast Most ghosts (including Vlad) simply refer to them as "blasts," though Danny does refer to them as "ghost rays" in "Reign Storm" and "Claw of the Wild". In "Destabilized" Vlad stated they were "plasma beams" (Its unknown if he ment that they were plasma as in the state of matter, which would fit with some of there propertises, or as in ectoplasma, which would fit with it being from ghosts). Capabilities The user has ability to release a variety of ranged energy-attacks of various shapes and/or intensities,they can release huge rays of pure energy that can knock over or even destroy dozens of targets, or slightly sign them. Some can discharge an incredibly powerful energy-blast that can be quite large and destructive from their body. Users may generate blasts through weapons, tools or any part of their body. This power usually comes out of the palm of the ghost's hand. Relationship between colors and power Theoretically, there could be a relationship between a blast's color and the maximum power level that the ghost can he can reach. If so, the order from weakest to strongest seems to be: green/white, blue, pink, violet, then red. Green appears to be the most basic and raw version of an ecto-blast where red is the most concetrated and powerful version. Variations *'Beams': Release a continuous stream of energy. *'Blasts': Release energy over a specific target area *'Concussion Beams': Release beams of solidified energy. *'Energy Ball Projection/Orbs': User collects a large amount of energy and releases it in an orb/sphere-shape. *'Energy Bombs': Create bombs/explosions of pure energy. *'Energy Disks': Create explosive disks of pure energy. *'Energy Wave': Send out a wave of energy and that repels everything. Waves can be in the forms of rings and crescent moons, some users usually let energy rush out of their body or weapon. *'Omnidirectional Energy Waves/Repulsion Field': Send out a wave of energy in all directions. *'Optic Blasts': Emit beams of energy from one's eyes. *'Energy Strike: '''User enhance their physical attacks with their ecto-energy. *'Ecto-Energy Rings': users fire explosive energy rings. *'Cutting with ecto-energy': Users use they ecto.e.nergy in order to cut objets that they cant bend or break. *'Flashing Energy Ball: '''Release an energy ball that blind blinds the enemies. Known Users *Danny Phantom *Dani Phantom *Dan Phantom *Vlad Plasmius *Tucker Phantom *Valerie Gary *Guys In White *Ember McLaine *Skullker *Box Ghost *Skulltech 9.9 *Kitty *Johnny 13 *Pandora *Fright Knight *Pariah Dark *Penelope Spectra *Vortex *Nocturne *Sidney PoinDexter Gallery Pariah Dark ghost ray vision.jpg Pariah Dark Energy Ball.jpg Dan vs Valerie Duplicates.jpg Vlad Duplicates fighting.jpg BG Redirection.jpg Box Ghost red ghost ray.jpg Box Ghost blue ghost ray pandora's box.jpg Box Ghost blue ghost ray.jpg Youngblod ghost ray.jpg Vkad ghost ray Kindered spirits.jpg Vlad and Danny ghost rays.jpg Vlad ghost ray (Bitter Reunions).jpg N Ghost Rays.jpg Tucker Phantom ghost ray 3.jpg Tucker Phantom ghost ray 2.jpg Tucker Phantom ghost ray 1.jpg Danny and Dani Ghost Rays.PNG FK Eye Ghost Rays.JPG Walker ghost ray.jpg Vlad ghost ray finger.jpg Vlad ghost ray eyes.jpg Vlad blue ghost ray.jpg Vlad's purple ghost ray.jpg Vlad's pink ghost ray.jpg 100x ghost ray.JPG Super Ghost Ray 1.JPG Super Ghost Ray 2.JPG Danny ghost ray 3.gif Danny ghost ray 2.gif Ghost Ray.jpg Dani ghost ray kick.jpg Dani ghost ray.jpg Kitty ghost ray.jpg Kitty ghost ray 2.jpg Danny second white ghost ray.jpg Danny's white ghost ray.PNG Danny ghost ray.gif Dani ghost ray.gif Butt ray.jpg Val's pink ray.jpg Valerie energy ring.jpg Valerie's hand cannon 2.jpg Valerie wrist laser.PNG Val's pink ray.jpg Dannyphantom.jpg Danny white ray.jpg Danny energy ball.jpg Danny explosive snowball.jpg Danny Repulsion Field.jpg|Repulsion Field Danny Repulsion Field 2.jpg|Repulsion Field Danny Repulsion Field 3.jpg|Repulsion Field Category:Ghost powers